


Не испугаетесь?

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Спас Оберштайна Фернером.





	Не испугаетесь?

\- И долго вы собираетесь тут сидеть? - Антон оперся о дверной косяк и скрестил руки на груди. Он прекрасно знал, что Оберштайна бесит и такая поза, и неповиновение, и особо ценное мнение.  
С другой стороны, они уже давно стали напарниками, чем начальником и подчиненным - слишком похоже мыслили, слишком подходили друг к другу. Иерархия была условной. Она оставалась для совещаний, официальный встреч и чужих нескромных глаз.  
В остальное время Антону была дарована свобода вести себя как заблагорассудится. По крайней мере Оберштайн ни разу не возмутился вслух, и даже злясь, не требовал прекратить.   
Иногда Антону казалось, что начальство воспринимает его как стихию, доставшуюся в подарок.

В любом случае на часах был девятый час, рабочий день давно закончился, и его превосходительство господина военного министра надо было вытаскивать из кабинета живым или мертвым.  
Да, Райнхард оставил его на Феззане, а сам улетел. Да, теперь другой стоит за его плечом. Ну и что? Это не приговор. Это течение жизни. Не сам ли Оберштайн считал, что Райнхард должен жениться и основать династию? Вот пусть и учится отпускать своего мальчика в свободный полет. Это не значит, что самому надо закопаться в землю и накрыться сверху крышкой гроба.  
Оберштайн был к этому склонен. Он так справлялся с одиночеством, грустью, беспомощностью, тоской, болью - всеми теми чувствами, которых, по мнению большинства был начисто лишен. Антон знал его лучше многих. Иногда ему казалось, что он единственный, кто знает какой Пауль фон Оберштайн на самом деле.

С собой же Фернер разобрался не так давно. Сначала ему было легко и просто работать с этим угрюмым, нелюдимым человеком. Потом стало интересно, потом увлекательно, потом оказалось, что быть с ним приятнее, чем без него. Потом Антон начал скучать, когда они разлучались, а потом сердце царапнула ревность. Она и открыла ему глаза. Похоже он влюбился. Тем интереснее стало дразнить Оберштайна неподобающим поведением. Вернее тонкой игрой между дозволенным, недозволенным и разрешенным только ему. Чем не привилегия? - зайти в кабинет, нахамить и уйти живым.  
Разве что в этот раз Антон точно решил уйти не один.  
\- Там очень красивый вечер, а вам полезно дышать свежим воздухом.  
Оберштайн поднял ничего не выражающее лицо, в котором Антон, благо опыт был, с легкостью прочитал совет убираться подальше со своими вечерами.  
\- Собака забыла как вы выглядите и кто вы вообще такой.  
\- Вы, кажется, тоже об этом забыли, Фернер, - проговорил Оберштайн, не отрываясь от бумаг. Слишком сосредоточенно не отрываясь, тем более, что никакой спешки с ними не было.  
\- Нет, я вижу вас тут целыми днями. А она, бедная, сидит в четырех стенах. Хорошо, я тоже бедный и сижу в четырех стенах. Прогуляйтесь со мной. Посмотрите на звезды, которые вы подчинили.  
Предлагать искать огни "Брунгильды" он не стал. Ее все равно не видно - только рану бередить.  
То, что Оберштайн был очарован юным кайзером сомнений не вызывало. Устоять было сложно, почти невозможно. Но теперь. когда Райнхард явно дал понять, что хочет рядом с собой видеть другого... настала пора возвращать Оберштайна на твердую землю.

Антон подошел и сел рядом со столом, чтобы смотреть снизу-вверх.  
\- Пойдемте. Я могу, конечно, привести десяток теорий, почему отдыхать необходимо, но может быть вы просто поверите мне на слово?  
Оберштайн устало закрыл глаза и порговорил:  
\- Хорошо, вызывайте машину.  
\- Нет, ваше превосходительство. Не машину. Вы пойдете ногами, по чудесному ночному городу. А сзади будет тащиться несчастный гвардеец, не знающий звонить ему в психиатрическую лечебницу, потому что вы вышли на улицу или нет.  
\- А где будете вы? - уголки губ Оберштайна тронула улыбка.  
\- По правую руку.  
\- Тогда, думаю, можно будет обойтись без гвардейцев. Идти совсем недалеко.  
\- Но потом вы возьмете собаку и пойдете в парк?  
\- Нет, потом я пойду ужинать и спать.  
Антон демонстративно поник.  
\- Ну хоть так.

К сожалению военных министров совершенно нельзя брать за руки, когда идешь с ними по городу. И решительно невозможно, если они еще и Оберштайны.  
Антон шутил, нес чушь, рассказывал последние сплетни. Оберштайн слушал, иногда улыбаясь. Он замер только однажды, когда переходили реку. Долго стоял на мосту, любуясь отражением фонарей в воде.  
\- Мы можем поехать загород, - набравшись смелости предложил Антон. В горле запершило, он вдруг растерял всю браваду. - Там лучше видно небо и звезды. И совсем нет людей. Собаке понравится.  
\- А вам? - тихо спросил Оберштайн, не отрывая взгляд от водной глади.   
Река текла медленно и величаво, в темноте похожая на зеркало.  
Отвечать Антон не стал. Что ответишь? Что давно хочет обнять или хотя бы дотронуться. Положить голову на плечо или просто сев рядом случайно коснуться колена. Хочет согреть. И совершенно не выносимо смотреть на то, как Оберштайн идет навстречу собственной смерти.   
Порыв ветра налетел, вторя мыслям, взъерошил водную гладь, растрепал волосы, заставил Антона поежиться.

Задумавшись, Антон привычно последовал на полшага сзади. Это была хорошая, добрая ночь.  
На крыльце они остановились, оба. Антон уже бывал дома у Оберштайна. Привозил или забирал документы, просто утром отвозил на работу - случалось разное. Теперь же он стоял, думая о том, что сейчас самое время поцеловать. То есть если бы он вот так провожал девушку, то обязательно бы попробовал. А вдруг? Вдруг не вырвется, вдруг даст коснуться губами губ, покраснеет, обнимет перед тем, как скрыться в доме, смущенно отгородившись дверью.  
Оберштайн долго смотрел на него, будто недоумевал, что делать дальше, потом открыл дверь и исчез в темноте. Оттуда, из мрака темной прихожей Антона позвал ровный голос:  
\- Проходите.  
Улыбнувшись, Антон сделал шаг в неизвестность, тут же наткнулся на грубое жесткое шитье кителя и человека, уверенно прижавшего его к себе.  
\- Я иногда хожу по дому без света. Привычка. Не испугаетесь?  
\- Нет.  
В этот момент Антон как никогда был благодарен ленивой псине, которая сочла ниже своего достоинства приветствовать хозяина, явившегося так поздно.  
\- Рад, что не ошибся, - сказал Оберштайн перед тем, как поцеловать.   
Хотя Антону, конечно, было бы приятнее думать, что это именно Пауль ответил на поцелуй.


End file.
